This proposal is a grant request to support a two-day conference on racial comparative research with Black populations. The conference is intended to bring together a small group of social and behavioral scientists from academic and research organizations, public and private funding agencies, as well as students of the above disciplines. The primary purpose of the conference is to allow the participants to seek, through dialogue and reflective analysis, solutions to some of the theoretical, methodological, and practical problems associated with racial comparative research. Ten papers will be presented and discussed by behavioral and social scientists, and others who have engaged in research and/or have other interests in the subject of research on Black populations.